Pending Gifts
by foreverknights28
Summary: "Pending Gifts" are those stories which I wrote for FF Friends on their Birthday as their Birthday gifts but couldn't post it due to some reasons, so I'm posting them now after one year gap. First OS: Tarika and Abhijeet.
1. Chapter 1

**"Pending Gifts"** are those stories which I wrote for FF Friends on their Birthday as their Birthday gifts but couldn't post it due to some reasons, so I'm posting them now after one year gap.

So if it contains any mistakes sincere apologies to all.

* * *

><p><strong>Pending Gifts - I<strong>

{Set during Raaz Bad Uncle ka. }

**CID Bureau**

Forensic Lab

There was dead silence existing all over the lab, except some bubbling sounds from Salunkhe's flask which was disturbing the silent atmosphere of the lab, the activities of lab were also minimal, when suddenly the lab door was swiftly pushed by two small hands. The hands quickly pushed the lab door and made his way thru the huge doors without making much noise. The small statured entered inside, carefully not disturbing any of the objects or creating any fuss, he carefully made his way thru the huge tables and desk which were occupied by numerous chemical bottles and flask. He stared at the whole surrounding with confused yet amazed look before drifting back to his original purpose of entering the place.

He surveyed the area neatly before landing his eye-sight on the huge computer desk, he quickly moved towards that desk, carefully moving aside the chair, he settled himself in the space created by that chair. The small space was perfect for him and he adjusted in it comfortably, but after spending few mins in that space, boredom overtook him. So as a matter to pass the time, he pulled out one of the chocolate bar which was kept in the inner pockets on his jacket and started relishing it. He was busy savoring the chocolate when he noticed someone approaching towards the desk, a small defeated sound escaped from his mouth as he thought that he is about to caught.

"offoo.."

Though the sound was pretty low but it was enough to hear by someone. The person who was standing near the desk heard this and decided to take a look beneath the desk. He thought he was about to get caught and hence he quickly covered his face with his small hands in attempt to hide from that person. The person who saw him hiding under the desk, smiled at his child tactics.

She smiled looking at him and his attempts to hide him, she softly called his name.

"Daksh.."

Daksh who heard his name called out in soft manner, separated his two fingers and started seeing thu the slits, he noticed a lady looking at him, smiling and calling his name.

"Daksh" (she called once again) "bahar aao.." (she called him by waving her hand) aao..(she even extended her hands so that it could be easy for him to come out)

Daksh removed his hand from his face and grabbed her hand as he came out from his hiding.

"yaha kya kar rhea ho?" she asked him while pointing beneath the desk.

Daksh quickly looked around him as if confirming that there Is nobody around except them. After he was sure he cupped his mouth from both his hands & whispered to her.

Daksh (whispering tone) Tarika Aunty..main yaha chup raha huin..(he confessed in the childish tone) shhh..kisiko batana mat..

Seeing Daksh whispering, even Tarika lowered her voice.

Tarika( whispering) chup rahe ho..kisse se?

Daksh: woh fedru uncle se..

Tarika: matlab freddy uncle (she tried corrected him but)

Daksh: nhi..fedru uncle..

Tarika: okay..

Daksh: main chup raha huin, aur woh mujhe dhundenge..( and once again he started eating his chocolate)

Tarika: okay..waise Daksh (pointing towards his cheeks and nose) aap aapne cheek ko bhi aapna chocolate kheelate ho?(& she removed some chocolate traces from his cheeks. )

Daksh:offo..(he slapped his hand on his forehead) idhal bhi lag gaya..(and he let out a small chuckle. Seeing him laugh made Tarika also smile widely, she cleared the chocolate on his face which accidentally got over when he covered his face with his palms)

Daksh: thank u aunty..

(Tarika tweaked his nose and made him seat on her lap)

Tarika: you are most welcome..waise khana khaya aapne?

Daksh: tch..(he replied while eating the last bite of chocolate)

Tarika:toh bhuk lagi hain?

Daksh:haan..(he replied while licking his fingers)

Tarika: tho mere ghar chaloge..main waha aapke pasand ka khane banaongi..

Daksh: (thinking)hmmm..aap mujhe noodles denge? (Tarika nodded in yes) tho phir theek hain, main aaonga apke ghar..par use pehle Good uncle ko bolna hoga..

Tarika looked at him confusingly when he mentioned Good uncle.

Tarika: good uncle?

Daksh: haan ,good uncle..( daksh smiled broadly)

Tarika: kaun good uncle?

Daksh (slapped his forehead) uffo..aapko good uncle nhi pata..(Tarika nodded her head in NO)

Daksh: are woh..woh itne bade hain na( he extended his hand to show how big was good uncle)

Tarika : kaun daya?

Daksh:nhi..woh hain na woh aise jacket pehnte hain shirt par..

Tarika: Acp sir?

Daksh:tch..woh na bichbich main "aain" bolte hain..

Tarika: Aaiin? ( Tarika thought for a while till she realized whom daksh actually meant) tumahre matlab Abhijeet?

Daksh: tch..mujhe unnka naam nhi pata..par woh aaiin bolte hain aur woh good uncle hain..

Tarika: okay..tho hum ek kaam karte hain, hum bureau chelate hain aur waha par apke good uncle se permission lete hain..theek hain?

Daksh nodded in agreement. Tarika got up and called Bureau to check if Abhijeet was there or not, but she came to know that Abhijeet was out for investigation, so she informed Vivek that she is taking Daksh to her home, so that he could have lunch there. Vivek agreed. Tarika quickly disconnected the call and took permission from salunkhe and headed towards her home with daksh.

After few hours of journey they reached Tarika's home. Tarika switched on the TV so that Daksh could enjoy it while she headed towards kitchen to prepare him noodles. Around 20 mins latter Tarika entered the hall and found Daksh engrossed in watching his favorite cartoons. Tarika called him.

Tarika: Daksh, chalo aajao yaha..tumahre noodles ready hain..tumhe bhuk lagi hain na?

Daksh failed to hear Tarika's call as he was busy in his cartoons. As Tarika got no response she turned her head towards his direction to check on him and found Daksh staring widely with his mouth dangling at the screen where Tom was carefully planting a huge dynamite under spike and jerry was watching him from some distant away. As the dynamite was about to explode like Tom, even Daksh kept his hands on his ears and closed his eyes. Tarika who was watching his child antics couldn't help from smiling; she really loved the site which she was witnessing now. She knew that Daksh is not going to hear her as he was busy with the TV, so she took the noodle bowl and sat next to Daksh, she started feeding him. Daksh was so much engrossed in it started eating it without even turning to Tarika or bothering what he was eating. After few mins he was done with eating. When the doorbell rang Tarika quickly headed towards to open it, it was Abhijeet who had come to have a look at Daksh, when he entered he found Daksh totally involve in the show so he didn't bothered him and headed towards kitchen where Tarika was working, seeing Abhijeet Tarika smiled.

Tarika: Chai pioge?

Abhijeet: haan sure..

Tarika: theek hain..(and Tarika started making coffee for them. When Abhijeet glanced at Daksh, he was still enjoying his show)

Abhijeet: Daksh, kaafi enjoy kar raha hain..

Tarika looked at Daksh and agreed with Abhijeet.

Tarika: haan..jab se aaya tab se kehl raha hain..usske saath milke mujhe bhi bohaut maza aaya.

Abhijeet: haan..jab se Bureau main aaya hain tab se sab ka mann lagake rakha hain..Freddy aur Vivek tho uske kaafi ache dost ban gaye hain.

Tarika: yeh tho achi bat hain..(she answered while adding sugar in the vessel)

Abhijeet : Sach main bachon ke satah hum bhi bache ban jate hain. Innke hasate huwe chehre huamre zindagi ke sare gum, dukh, gussa bhula deti hain..sach main sahi kehte hain ki Bache bhagawan ka rup hote hain..

Tarika: haan yeh tho sach hain par uske saath yeh bhi baat utna hi sach hain ki kabhi kabhi inn massom jaise bachon main shaitan ka bhut bhi sawar ho jata hain..

Abhijeet let out a small laugh.

Abhijeet: yeh baat bhi utni hi sach hain..

Tarika handed him cup of tea, which Abhijeet accepted. When they both were enjoying their tea, daksh entered in the kitchen and he wrapped his hands around Abhijeet legs and exclaimed enthusiastically.

Daksh: GOOD UNCLE!

Abhijeet turned and found daksh hugging his leg tightly so he bent and picked him up, he pulled his cheeks.

Abhijeet: kaise ho champ?

Daksh: main theek huin..

Abhijeet: kya kiya aapne?

Daksh who was in Abhijeet arms was busy fidgeting with Abhijeet's coat collar as he answered his questions.

Daksh: mainena noodles khayeee..aur Tom and jerry dekha..aur aapko pata hain Jerry ne na..(he covered his mouth with his one hand as he tried suppressing his laughter) ussne na..tom ke ser pain maaran..aur na..(he giggled in between) aur tom ke sher pain aisa toiiiiiinnnn (he raised his hand above his head) karke aaya..hehe

(he laughed whole heartedly. Watching Daksh laugh so innocenetly made Abhijeet and Tarika to smile widely, even they joined him in his laugh riot. It was so pleasing scene for all of them after so many days both Abhijeet and Tarika felt relaxed while enjoying with daksh. When suddenly daksh turned to Abhijeet )

Daksh: uncle, chalo na hum kuch kehlete hain..

Abhijeet: kya khele?

Daksh tapped his fingers on his chin as he was thinking.

Daksh: hmm..chalo humlog hide and sheek khelte hain..

Abhijeet: theek chalo khelte hain..

Daksh: (turning to Tarika) Aunty, aap bhi kehel humare saath..

Tarika: okay..

Daksh: theke hain..toh aap dono chupo main aapko dundunga..okay..

Abhijeet and Tarika nodded. Daksh got down fron Abhijeet's arm and headed towards one of the wall

Daksh: main ten count karunga, aur aap ready bolna phir main aaonga..( he informed them and closed his eyes and leaned on the wall and started counting.)

Daksh: 1..2..3..4..

Abhijeet and Tarika were panicked and quickly started looking for a hideout. With Daksh now even Abhijeet and Tarika were tuned to child mode, even there enthusiasm was at its peak. Abhijeet quickly grabbed Tarika's hand and they headed towards Tarika's room to hide. They hid themselves behind the curtains so that Daksh could easily find them. Meanwhile here daksh was done with his counting.

Daksh: annndd..TEN..ready?

Tarika and Abhijeet who were in Tarikas room answered: ready…

And they hid themselves behind the curtains.

Daksh started looking for them, he first checked the kitchen, he looked below the dining room but he couldn't find them so he headed towards the hall to search them, he looked behind the couch but they were not there, he pouted and was about to move towards Tarika room, when his eyes fell on the TV set which he had abandoned few minutes ago. His favorite program, Tom & Jerry show was once again back!

Tom was once again running behind jerry hitting him with the big spatula but jerry hid behind Spike, and Tom mistakenly hit Spike instead of jerry, giving him a big swelling rite on his head, which angered Spike and Spike started running behind Tom to bit him while jerry enjoying this in behind, This made Daksh once again so engrossed in the show that he completely forgot about the game and the fact that he was searching for his good uncle and aunt. He tuned himself on the couch and started enjoying the show. Meanwhile here, Abhijeet and Tarika were still hiding here completely unaware of the fact that the diner, Daksh has no longer searching for them.

Tarika turned towards Abhijeet who was standing just few inches away from her and asked him, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Tarika: yeh Daksh kaha reh gaya?

Abhijeet: pata nhi..(he answered while keeping his tone to the lowest.) pata nhi kaha reh gaya yeh? Bahar jake dekha kya?

Tarika: par humlog aisa bhar gaye toh use bura laga toh..wo hume dhund raha hain na..

Abhijeet: haan yeh tho hain..tum ruko main dekhta huin usse..

Tarika: chup ke se dekhna..

Abhijeet: haan..( Abhijeet started peeping out cautiously but he didn't caught Daksh's sight, so he stepped forward but accidentally he kept his foot on the curtain edge. His foot slipped, to avoid falling he quickened his hand to grab something but failed,instead of something he caught Tarika's hand and they both crashed on the floor, Abhijeet was at the bottom with Tarika on its top and they were covered with the white satin curtain.

It all happened at just a blink of en eye, before they both could understand the situation, it all happened. Abhijeet was still on the floor with Tarika above him, her curls were occupying his face blocking his vision so he moved his hand forward to clear those curls as he cleared, he saw her, her eyes were closed and she was clutching his coat very tightly. Abhijeet was amazed by her beauty, it was the first time that he was watching her from this small distance, he moved his hand towards her face and tucked the strands of curls behind her ear, Tarika shivered at his touch and didn't open her eyes as she felt his close presence. seeing this Abhijeet called her name softly.

"tarika.."

but still Tarika didn't open her eyes, in fact the soft voice was making her more nervous, she clutched his shirt even tightly than before, her heart started beating than her usual rate, no doubt Abhijeet was facing the same situation. Abhijeet raised her head and kissed her forehead, this made Tarika open her eyes in shock, she found that Abhijeet was much more closer to her, she stare at those eyes which were looking at her as sweetly as they could depicting his love for her and this was making her more nervous by each passing moment, she lowered her gaze.

Abhijeet looked at her, he was complete awestruck at her beauty would be the understatement, he was having the urge to praise her but he felt loss of words, unknowingly only some words manage to utter from his mouth which was just above a whisper but Tarika heard it.

"Will you marry me Tarika?"

That situation was not at all a good place to propose but somehow Abhijeet felt that place rite. After all place never matter emotion does..

Before Tarika could answer, the curtain was raised and they found Daksh staring at them in bewilderment. he cried happily..

"milgaye..Aunty ..good uncle main aapko pakda.."

Seeing Daksh they both got up quickly, they were still blushing furiously, when suddenly Abhijeet's cell buzzed it was a call from Bureau stating that daksh's parents has arrived and bureau and was asking for daksh, Abhijeet told them that he would arrive at bureau with Daksh in few minutes, and he cut the call.

He was about to leave when Daksh tugged Tarika's skirt and asked her to bent down, when she did as she said, he quickly planted a sweet kiss on her cheeks and thanked her before running from her house, Tarika who was shocked but still managed to smile at his sweet behavior. Abhijeet also quickly left from there by saying her goodbye. Tarika closed the door behind them and smiled at the sweet memory which took place in her life unknowingly.

"Yes , I will Abhijeet" she blushed as she confessed to his confession minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Okay so this OS was for that _Jhali_ who is one of my close and best friends on this site. She and I can talk endlessly without even a topic till morning, she scold me too often and treats me as a small kid since she is elder than me just be few days :(

Tho yeh story uss jahli ko ho..Hope tujhe yeh sab pasand aaya hoga..ek saal pehli likhi thi ab post kar ahi huin, hope mujhe dande na pade tujhse :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Pending Gift - II**

Take place during **Abhijeet ke ateet ka raaz.  
><strong>

**Mumbai CID Bureau**

Acp was too shocked to respond, he couldn't believe his ears, actually no-one else did. They couldn't believe what they heard just fraction of moments ago. They all have never thought that they have to face this situation in their life. After being attached to each other for almost 15 years they were all like family and with this they never thought any one of them leaving each other. They blinked their eyes and alerted their senses to get the things rite and to verify that they were not hallucinating.

"sir, yeh raha mere istefa.." he spoke again determinedly.

Acp looked shockingly at him, he gasped " yeh kya keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet?"

" Sir, main theek keh raha huin..Main ab CID main nhi reh sakta..yeh raha mere istefa" and Abhijeet pressed his resignation letter in Acp's hand who took it hesitatingly.

"Abhijeet, yeh sab kya hain? Tum hosh main toh ho?" Acp asked furiously trying hard to keep his tone normal.

"haan Sir, main pore hosh main huin aur main jo bhi kar ah huin woh sahi kar aha huin Sir. Aur wasie bhi Sir, ek pagal ko CID officer bana ke koi haq nhi" Abhijeet replied in hurt tone.

Daya who was witnessing this was no doubt shock by his best friend sudden decision; he couldn't understand what made Abhijeet to think that and to decide of quitting CID, so he started convincing him.

"Abhijeet, dekh dost, yeh kye keh raha hain? Kissne kaha tujhse aisa? Dekh main medical help le lenge aur tu theek ho jayega par yeh istefa mat de.."

"Daya, main pagal huin yeh kissine kah toh nhi, per main janta huin ki aap sabko mujhse problem hain, aur main nhi chatha ki mere pagalpan se aapko koi takleef huin ya sharmandgi mehsus karni pade, isliye mere liye aur apke leiye yeh behtar hoga ki main CID chod duin.." and by saying this Abhijeet started walking towards bureau door. Seeing Abhijeet walking away, Daya moved forward and held his hand firmly and made him face him. He pleaded him.

" Abhijeet, aaj tak maine tujhse kabhi kuch nhi manga..par yeh jeed chod de..yeh istefa wapas le le..aisa bewkoofi mat kar..hum sab.." but before Daya could say, Abhijeet jerked his hand away forcefully leaving Daya and the rest of the officers shocked.

" Daya tum mujhe naa samjaho toh behtar rahega.." Abhijeet threatened him and walked away. The rest of the members were too shocked to respond to the situation. On the other hand Abhijeet really felt guilty to do this but he knew he have to do this, so that others don't have to suffer due to his illness, as he moved out a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eyes which went unnoticed by all of them except her who just happened to come bureau at that time to collect some file. She glanced at Abhijeet who was still standing in bureau's exit door, she stared at him and then back to the team who were looking at him with mixed expressions, she knew from their look that something must have gone terribly wrong; she looked again at Abhijeet, who was trying very hard to control his tears. Abhijeet felt her gaze on him so he turned away his face and walked pass by her without answering her. Tarika who was also astounded by his act continued to look at him until he completely vanished from her sight. Daya headed forward and stood next to Tarika who was still thinking about it.

Daya: pata nhi Abhijeet ko kya huwa hain? Jab se use chaunt aayi hain ajeeb tareke se bartwa kar aha hain..ho na ho yeh sab uss Maya ki wajh se ho raha hain, pata nhi kaise dawai de rahi hain use..( Daya spoke suspiciously)

Tarika turned towards Daya, as she was unaware of this name.

Tarika: Maya? Yeh kaun hain?

Daya: Abhijeet ki doctor, abhijeet use treatment le raha hain. ( Daya explained her) Tarika, tum Abhijeet se baat kyu nhi karti, shayad tumhare kuch bat sune..

Tarika: Daya, mujhe nhi lagta ABhijeet mere kuch baat sunega..

Daya: par Tarika, Abhijeet ko samjhna jarori hain..pata nhi kya kar baithe wo..

Tarika: daya, use samjhna toh padega hi, par use pehle mujhe maya se milna hain..kha hain milegi wo..

Daya: uska address hain mere pass, Abhijeet ki diary se liya tha, main deta huin tumne..

Tarika: theek hain.

**..**

After getting address from Daya, Tarika headed towards Maya's home to have a talk with her. She arrived at Maya's home, it was quite late at night, she rang the bell. After waiting for few mins, a lady, with fair complexion dressed in blue colored kurta with her hair untied opened the door.

Tarika: Maya? ( Tarika asked. To which the lady nodded)

Maya: Dr Tarika, rite?

Tarika: mujhe tumse baat karni hain.

Maya: aao andar aao (maya asked her to get in, Tarika entered and maya followed her.)

Maya: baitho..

Tarika: uski jarurat nhi, main bas tumse itna puchne aayi huin ki tum Abhijeet ki kya treatment kar rahi ho? Use kaunsi medicines prescribe ki hain tumne?

Maya: Tarika, yeh main tumhe nhi bata sakti.

Tarika: kyu?

Maya: kaha nan hi bata sakti, aur wiase bhi Abhijeet mere patient hain, uski kya treatment karni hain yeh main decide karungi, tumhe usski phikar karne ki jarurat nhi hain, samjhi.

Tarika: Maya, manti huin ki Abhjeet tumahre patient hain, par as a Doctor hone ken ate main uss par ki jane wale treatment ke baremain tumne puch skati huin.

Maya: really Tarika? Tum sach main Abhijeet ke baremain mujhse ek Doctor hone ke nate puch rahi ho? Ya kuch aur ..

Tarika: matlab kya hain tumhara? Saaf saaf bolo kya kehna chathi ho..

Maya: main kya kehna chathi huin yeh na samjhne ki jitni tum bewkoof nhi ho Tarika. Main janti huin ki tum Abhijeet ke upar kiss rishte se haq jatana chathi huin. Par tumhe bata huin ki Abhijeet tumahre baremain aisa kuch nhi sochta huin, wo bas tumne as a colleague hi dekhta hain, koi pyaar wyar ka nata nhi hain use tumse.

Tarika: Maya, Abhijeet mere baremain kya sochta hain, kya nhi yeh baat mujhe tumse jane ki jarorat nhi hain, wo main tumse acha janti huin, theek hain ( Tarika answered smilingly) aur raha sawal mere aur Abhijeet ke bich ke rishte ka, toh wo samjhne keliye tum kaafi nadan ho, infact humare rishta kya hain yeh tumahre samjh se bahar hain, toh uskeliye uss baremain utna sochne ki jarurat nhi hain.

Tarika's words sparked angered in Maya, she was pissed off the way Tarika told her.

Maya: Tarika tum..

Tarika: Shant ho jaya Maya,tumhe gusa dene ka mere bilkul bhi irada nhi tha, main tumse yaha bas Abhijeet ke treatment ke baremin baat karne aayi thi, par..(paused) khair..koi baat nhi ..Main chalti huin..

As Tarika was about to leave, she noticed Abhijeet coming out from one of the rooms, seeing Tarika in Maya's house, Abhijeet was shocked, so was Tarika to found him there, seeing this scene Maya's smile broadened)

Abhijeet (gasped) Tarika tum yaha. Yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Before Tarika could answer, Maya interrupted.

Maya: tumahra haal chal puchne aayi thi. Ya phir dekhne aayi thi ki tum zinda ho ya nhi..

Abhijeet: Tarika, yaha se chali jao, fauran..(abhijeet ordered)

Tarika knew that Abhijeet is saying those things due to the drug effect so she decided to remain calm. Seeing Tarika silent urged maya to speak out.

Maya: suna nhi tumne Tarika, Abhijeet ne kya kaha? (she said smilingly)

Without bothering Maya's taunts Tarika turned to Abhijeet.

Tarika: Abhijeet, main bas yaha islsiye ayi thi kyunki hum sabko tumahri phikar thi, par tumhare baat snukar aisa lagta hain jaise tumhe abhi kuch samjhna theek nhi hoga, infact uss samjhne ka koi fayda nhi hoga, issiliye jyada kuch kahungi nhi tumse, bas itna kahungi ki dhyan rakhna aapna, tumhe aapne kaun aur paraye kaun yeh jald samjh aajaye bas yeh dua hain bhagwan se. (saying this Tarika walked away leaving Abhijeet and Maya alone)

Abhijeet (thinking) I'm sorry Tarika, I know tum aur baaki sab hurt huwe hain mujhse, par ab bas thoda hi waqt bacha hain, main sab theek kar dunga.

**…**

After the whole fiasco and arresting Abhay and the rest of the members and Maya's death, Abhijeet confessed that he was only pretending to be with them in order to know their plan. Abhijeet was once again welcomed back to the team after he realized that he never killed anyone and the man who he assumed to be dead is another CID officer and is alive. After apologizing to Daya and Acp and also the rest of the team, Abhijeet felt relieved but he knew that he has still one person to whom he should apologize so he moved towards her home. He rang the bell and waited till the door gets opened, soon the door opened and she was standing in front of him. She was wearing a plain white colored kurta with some green embroidery on it with black leggings, her hand was wrapped in bandages since she was succumbed to injuries, her hair were tied in a bun. Seeing Abhijeet at her door step shocked her, but from the look of his face she didn't questioned him and welcomed him inside, abhijeet entered and occupied a seat on the nearby sofa, Tarika followed him, after she was assured that he has made him comfortable she moved towards kitchen to fetch him water but was stopped when Abhijeet caught her hand, without speaking much he pulled her gently and made her seat on the sofa and himself sat on the ground holding her hands firmly but gently. Tarika was shocked and surprised by his overall instincts but she decided to keep quiet as she realized that it was better to do so. Two-three minutes passed and still they both were silent, Abhijeet was bending his head in shame while Tarika continued to look at him, they both didn't knew what to spoke, but still they felt better in that eerie of silence. Finally Abhijeet managed to utter some words.

"sorry.." he mumbled above a whisper, but Tarika managed to hear it.

"Abh.." but stopped as she realized at that Abhijeet has more to go.

He raised his head so that their eyes see each other.

"I'm sorry for everything, mere wajh se tumhe sab sehen karna pada, tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra huwa, sab mere bewkoofi ki wajh se, mujhe tumhe sab kuch batana chahiye tha Tarika. Aur sab kuch se mere matlab hain SAB KUCH..pata nhi kyu darta hain main tumse kuch kehne keliye, lab main toh sabke samne kaafi kuch keh deta huin par jab tumse kuch kehne ki baari aati hain tab ajeeb sa darr satane lagta hain, pata nhi kyu par lagta hain darr. Yeh darr jayz hain bhi ya nhi janta, par haar baar lagta hain yeh darr. Shayad iss wajh se lagta hain ki kahi main kuch keh du aur tumhe wo baat pasnd na aaye aur agar tum uss baat ka bura manakr mujhse rutkar mujhe duur chali jao..(he looked at Tarika who was silently watching him. So he got embarrassed) dekha kitna pagal huin main, salunkhe sahib theek kehte hain, mere kuch nhi hoga.. (and once again he bend his head in shame)

Tarika: keh do Abhijeet, (listening Tarika's voice Abhijeet raised his head in jerk) aaj mat ruko..aaj dil main joh baat hain keh do..please..

Hearing Tarika's voice somewhat encouraged him, so he heaved a big sigh before speaking his heart out.

**_" Tarika…iss incomplte life ko pura karne main meri madad karogi.."_** he looked straight in her eyes as he finally asked her.

Tarika smiled in spite of herself as she realized he finally said it, she nodded silently, their hands intertwined unknowingly as they made their promise to each other. .

**AN**

**Another OS written long ago now posting, share your views about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heat of the Moment**

Okay, so you're probably wondering how all this happened. Truthfully, I'm not really sure how all this happened. It all went down so fast, and before I knew it, we were stuck in the most…ah, interesting position I've ever been in.

Don't ask me what even Abhijeet didn't think of it, either.

So here's what happened. It was a little on the chilly side. We were spending the day together, shopping and whatever. I had to buy New Year gifts for our team, salunkhe sir, acp sir, Tasha and various other people. Abhijeet was whining at every step of the way, Duh! Typical men!

So it was getting late in the evening; we were just wandering, discussing plus arguing about Abhijeet's Ahem, extra sweet talking with the sales girl, This should surprise no one. when suddenly Abhijeet froze. Stopped flat-out in mid-sentence while he stared wide-eyed at some point over my shoulder. And that's where things started getting really, really weird.

I was about to ask him about his sudden reaction when out of sudden he grabbed my hand and started dragging me off in another direction. I tried to ask him what was going on, but he just pulled me up to walk beside him, and said, "Just walk. Don't look back."

Well, needless to say I was surprised. And now I was really apprehensive. Something had freaked him out—but Abhijeet isn't an easy person to scare. So whatever it was that he had seen that had made him get all nervous had to have been something big. That's why I didn't ask questions right then. I just let him lead the way, figuring I would grill him later.

He was still holding my hand to keep me with him, which in itself was a sign of how serious he was. I wasn't complaining about that one little bit, but we won't talk about that right now.

Despite the fact that he'd told me not to look back, he kept glancing over his shoulder, and I thought I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'syndicate,' but I wasn't sure, he certainly wasn't speaking for my benefit. He was tense as hell. I really wondered what it was that had him so freaked, but then I didn't have time to wonder about it anymore, because he suddenly tugged on my hand, and we ducked down between two buildings and into an alleyway.

"Abhijeet, what's going on?" I asked, still letting myself be led around.

"Don't ask questions. Just stay with me," he said in a low, flat voice.

He glanced back again, then looked around. There really wasn't much in the alley—just a lot of garbage and stuff like that. It was a real mess. I heard cats mewling and a scurrying that I recognized as probably being rats. Needless to say, I wasn't too thrilled that we were just standing there.

"Come on," Abhijeet was moving again, and I was getting dragged along for the ride. But I was surprised when he moved towards a door on the side of one of the buildings surrounding the alleyway. He was really freaked; he actually leapfrogged down the short flight of stairs that led down to the door. "Please open…" he muttered.

Fortunately, the knob twisted and the door opened under the weight of his shoulder. And I found myself being pulled along into whatever lay in the darkness beyond that door, still without a clue as to what was going on.

Let me tell you, I had a few choice words in mind for Abhijeet once we got home.

But that took second priority to the click I heard as he walked by the door. A very loud click, actually. I recognized it immediately. "Abhijeet, wait, I think the door's going to—"

Click.

"—lock," I finished lamely, hearing the telltale sound of the lock shooting home.

Now it was Abhijeet's turn to have a few choice words as he let go of my hand and moved back past me to check the door. I heard the sound of the doorknob shaking and the metallic scrape of the lock catching. Then a scratching sound—bear with me, it was really quite dark in there. I could barely make out Abhijeeti's outline to know where he was, and he was two feet away from me!

"Abhijeet's, what's going on?" I finally demanded.

"I can't find any locking mechanisms in here," he replied."I don't know how we managed to lock ourselves in, but it looks like we're stuck for the moment."

Well, my temper was finally starting to boil. But can you blame me? I mean, I had gone from having a fairly pleasant day out with my fiancé who have not even proposed to me formally and officially to being dragged all over the place, into an alley, before trespassing without a single word as to why. And now, he had the nerve to tell me that we were stuck in…wherever it was that we were? Yeah, I was starting to see red—a feat, considering the darkness.

"Abhijeet—" I started, with the intention of telling him exactly what I thought.

But as he'd been doing every single time I'd tried to tell him what was what, he interrupted me. "Hang on, I'm trying to find a light switch or something so we can have some light." There was a pause, and I could hear him moving. "Is it hot in here?"

"yeah," I agreed. It was really warm in wherever we'd ended up. But I was still pissed.

The lights clicked on so suddenly that I jumped. I blinked a couple of times to try and make my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Then I turned and took a good look at where we had managed to get ourselves locked into.

There were huge silver...things everywhere. Were those furnaces or what? But there were also lots of pipes, and I could see a bunch of gauges and what looked like thermometers and all sorts of stuff all over the place. And it was hotter than hell.

Abhijeet moved behind me. "Looks like a boiler room."

Well, that would also explain the temperature, which seemed to be rising steadily, Along with my temper.

Abhijeet was walking past me now, taking a better look around. I could hear him muttering something.

"Abhijeet!" I snapped. The way he looked at me, you'd think he'd forgotten I was even there, "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on already?"

He blinked at me once, twice, three times. Then he shook his head. "Long story. Don't ask."

I wished I had a gun or any instruments from my forensic kit, something sharp, that would have suited my purposes too.

"Well, might as well make ourselves comfortable," he said, taking a seat by one of the boilers. "We might be here for a while. Depends on how long it takes someone to notice that we're missing."

Somewhat grudgingly, I sat down next to him. We were relatively quiet for a while, mostly small talk and meaningless conversation. I could tell his mind was on something else, and I wondered if it was whatever he had seen that had sent us scurrying.

Suddenly, Abhijeet pulled off his napkn and started fanning himself "God, it's hot in here."

It was on the tip of my tongue to argue, until it hit me that I was sweating too. It was hotter than hell in that boiler room. Not surprising, given that it was winter and cold, so the place undoubtedly had its heaters cranked.

So we were stuck in the sweltering heat until…whenever we got out of there. With a hmph, I finally gave in, and peeled off my heavy jacket.

Abhijeet looked startled when I moved. Then he actually stared at my coat for a minute before he seemed to realize what I was doing, and followed suit. His jacket ended up in a heap beside mine on the concrete floor. So now we're both sitting there in jeans, sneakers, sweaters, and whatever was under the sweaters. And it was still freakin' hot!

I'm pretty sure you can guess where it went from there—downhill, all the way. It's hotter than hell, and we're in layers. So pretty shortly thereafter, the sweaters went bye-bye. Then shoes, socks. Finally, we both peeled off the T-shirts we'd been wearing under the sweaters. And I was suddenly quite thankful that I'd decided to throw a camisole on that morning.

And then we just kind of stared at each other. At this point, we were down to what could be removed and still remain within the realm of decency. He was in his jeans; I was in my jeans and camisole. Not much more that could really go without somebody seeing more than they needed or wanted to.

And it was still so freakin' hot in there!

"Now what?" Abhijeet huffed.

I didn't answer right away. I was too busy, you know, staring.

Don't look at me like that. I'm a girl, a very well matured girl, sitting in a locked room with a guy I've known from a long time, who I trust without reserve, who just so happens to be a very good-looking guy, and who is sitting there shirtless. Might I also add that he's a CID officer, and as such is very much in shape?

So wipe that smug little grin off your face. When you're in that situation, and you manage to not stare, then you can make fun of me all you want. Until that happens, shut up.

"Tarika?"

I blinked.

"TARIKA?"

I shook my head and dragged my eyes upwards. "Huh?"

Abhijeet was looking at me with a look I knew all too well—that one look he has, with that smirk and raised eyebrow that is almost a harbinger, foretelling no end to the teasing. "Like what you see or what?"

Considering how hot it was in there, I hadn't really thought my face could get any redder. Nope, pretty sure I could feel it surging closer and closer to spontaneous combustion. "Shut up!" I retorted automatically. That's always a safe thing to say around him. "Why would I be looking? And even if I was, why would you think I'd like it?"

Of course, I had been looking, and I was not at all disappointed with what I was seeing, but damned if I was going to admit that to him. His ego doesn't need any further stroking, I can assure you. Crossing my arms, I turned my head away in a full-blown pout.

It was perhaps thirty seconds later that I became aware of that feeling—you know, that feeling you're being watched. Either there was someone else in there who was watching me, or…

I whipped my head around, just in time to catch Abhijeet turning to look in the opposite direction, probably on reflex. Had he been staring at me? I couldn't help myself. "Like what you see?" I smirked. After all, turnabout is fair play.

He didn't answer. He just kind of turned his head again so he could look at me out of the corner of his eye—his very, very green eyes, I might add. And all of a sudden, I felt really self-conscious about my clothes. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me at the beach before or anything. But I was suddenly really aware of the fact that my tank top was kind of low-cut, and that it was fitted to show off curves.

Awkward silence hit with a thunk so loud I could actually hear it.

Suddenly, I was just too nervous to sit still. I got up and started walking around. I could feel his eyes on my back as I just wandered around the boiler room, pretending to read the various gauges like I cared about them or even had a clue what they meant.

Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I turned back to him. "Would you stop staring at me?"

Abhijeet looked appropriately surprised. "I—I wasn't…" he stammered. Clear sign of lying.

"You were too. Knock it off."

He stood up. "Why would I stare at you?"

"I don't know. You tell me!" I snapped.

As I recall this now, it makes a bit more sense. At the time, I just thought I was going nuts. But I swear to God I saw something change in his eyes, like something actually broke. You know how when you drop a glass and it hits the ground and just implodes into pieces? That's what I saw. And then he crossed the distance between us in two strides—two very long strides, my god he has long legs. And he grabbed me by the arms. "Dammit, Tarika—!"

I probably should have been alarmed by his behavior, but he wasn't hurting me. I was more surprised than anything else. So I shook it off. I had some snide remark on the tip of my tongue, ready to fling at him—and then he kissed me.

Hard.

You know how sometimes you want something, but you really don't know how badly you want it until it drops right into your lap and you get beaten over the head with it? That's what this was.

At first, I was just too shocked to react. I was basically pinned to him—he had a good grip on my arms, and he wasn't letting go. I mean, this was Abhijeet, the last person I had ever expected to do something like this. Especially with me.

But after about five seconds, the shock gave way into something else: want.

He was just pulling back, about to let me go. Well, I couldn't have that, now could I?

If he'd had a shirt on, I would have grabbed that. But as that was lacking at the moment, I did the next best thing. Both my hands went behind his head, and I pulled him back down with everything I had. I heard him kind of hmph in surprise, but I wasn't letting that stop me.

Once the message had been gotten across that I wasn't protesting, then things got interesting. I guess it's much, much nicer when both parties are fully interested and participating.

The way he held me then—it was an alien feeling, though not at all unwelcome. It's not like we're strangers to physical contact with each other. But to feel his hands roaming my back like that, in my hair and my skin..

The most startling thing was when one of his thumbs slid over my chin, drawing my lower lip down just a bit. I wasn't thinking too clearly at that moment (I really wasn't thinking at all, I was going on instinct only by this point), but I knew exactly what he wanted, and cheerfully obliged.

He's so very, very sweet.

I remember feeling his hair in my fingers—would you believe it's actually really soft? And I think at some point I might have actually dragged my nail across his back. He kind of hissed, I'm not really sure. His skin felt really nice under my hands.

But the most intense was definitely the feel of his lips against mine. The constant press, changing pressure—he pulled back a bit at one point, and I actually chased after him, growling. Get back here, I was saying, I'm not done with you yet. Fortunately, he obliged me—he might have laughed. And in keeping with our usual relationship, he just keep teasing me.

The bastard.

The passionate, handsome bastard to whom I willingly gave my first kiss (and my second, and my third…hell, probably several dozen by the time we were done), and who seemed to know exactly which buttons to push to get a reaction out of me. At one point, his lips slid from mine—I'm pretty sure I tried to protest, until he latched onto some spot by my ear. And then my legs were jelly and coherent thought was not a happening thing. I remembering whimpering. A lot.

So far as I knew, neither of us had any experience at this whatsoever. I'd like to say that either our instincts are amazingly accurate, or we just have a natural aptitude for this kind of thing. Whatever it may be, I was perfectly willing to learn. And practice.

We practiced for quite a while. We didn't go "all the way," but by the time we let go, we were both gasping and flushed and shaky and utterly, utterly satisfied. And we just kind of sat there for a while, all tangled together. I had my head against his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat. It was a beautiful moment, comparatively peaceful after…yeah.

It wasn't until later (much later) that it occurred to one of us, most probably ME that we had cell phones in our pockets. One quick phone call was all it took, and there were people on the way to let us out of there.

When someone finally arrived with a key to free us from our little prison, we were both ushered outside—where we promptly threw all of our heavier clothes back on. There was no way in hell we were going to put all that stuff back on when we were still stuck in a place that was as hot as hell.

Daya who was waiting for us. He seemed to think the whole thing was really funny. Glad he was so amused. But he did make a comment that we were both really red-faced, and kind of sweaty.

Really, doesn't he realize how hot it was in there?

…in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

So how was it?

Yeah, I know I'm late for almost all my updates and I'm really sorry for it, Actually my exams are on and hence I can't update rite now, so please bear with me, I promise you (pakka wala promise) I will update on this weekend but till then sincere apologies to all of you.

TC


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't that Abhijeet minded watching movies with Tarika. Far from it was usually a very pleasant experience. But every once in a while, she would get it into her head to pick some lovey-dovey fluffy romantic…thing, and he would spend the entire night calculating exactly how much she owed him for sitting through this mind-numbing experience.

Not that he ever actually voiced how much he felt was due him.

That could get him killed.

Tonight's scene was no different. But Tarika seemed completely spellbound by the trite love story and wooden acting, leaving Abhijeet to ponder his options.

On the screen, the dashing hero (who seemed to have all the acting ability of a stone) was perched in a tree below the heroine's balcony. Said heroine was leaning down to call to him, proving beyond a doubt that as long as she was wearing that particular dress, the hero called back to her with some cheesy line before picking up his guitar. And he started to play and sing to his lady-love, who sighed dreamily and over-dramatically.

In short, Abhijeet was ready to scream and pull out his hair ; on the other hand, Tarika was like,

"So romantic!" Tarika sighed.

"Singing her from beneath her balcony…that's such a sweet thing for a guy to do!" She paused and glanced at him, knowing truly well about Abhijeet's singing abilities, she gave a nod as she sighed "Never Mind!" before turning back to the movie.

Abhijeet raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

-o-

Humming to herself, Tarika paced around her room, brushing her hair one last time before bed. It had been such a good day, but she was tired and ready to sleep.

But as she sat down on the edge of her bed with every intention of skipping off to Dream Land, she heard something outside her window. At first it was so quiet that she thought she'd imagined it. But it grew louder until it was completely audible: music.

Very pretty music.

It actually sounded like a love song…

What in the world? Tarika stood up and moved to the window. She opened it and looked down to find the source of the noise—sure enough, he was standing on the sidewalk. "Abhijeet?" she called, startled. "kya kar rahe ho tum?"

"actually, thodi der pehle tumne kaha tha na ki _"Singing her from beneath her balcony…that's such a sweet thing for a guy to do!"_,

"yeah"

"toh maine socha that mujhe bhi try karna chahiye.." he called back. Tarika's face lighten up as he said it.

"aur kyunki main, itna..acha singer nhi huin toh usskeliye maine yeh intejam kiya hain, " He held the speaker up a little higher to emphasize his point. The music sang out from it. There was a pause before he added,

"yahi bhetar rahega tumahre liye aur tumhare neighbors keliye, warna agar maine gana chlau kar diya toh..you knw the consequences rite? (he smiled sheepishly as he watched Tarika nodding her head) ahm..main sirf lip- sing karunga.."

"Abhijeet gana lip-sing akrne keliye tumhe ek bhi gaan yaad hain.."

"Don't worry, uska bhi intejam kiya hain maine, yeh, (He waved a paper at her with his other hand.) isspar kuch naye gane ke lyrics likhe hain toh main padhke tumhe bolunga.."

It was too much—Tarika started to laugh.

Abhijeet waited patiently for her to stop giggling, one eyebrow quirked.

When she did stop, she brushed away tears of laughter and sat down by the window, putting one elbow on the window-sill and resting her chin in her hand.

"Do you take requests?"

"…ahm (Abhijeet scratched his head at the back in nervousness before answering her) so long as they're on this CD."

"How romantic."

"I'm trying Tarika." he pouted

Tarika sighed happily. "I can't believe you did this for me. Thanks" she smiled genuinely which made him blush, as he responded to her ," you are welcome"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what I don't get?"

"Hmm?"

**_"Kissing."_**

…well, that wasn't quite what Abhijeet was expecting from his newly turned girlfriend, he had just proposed her and were dating for 2 months now. He lowered the book which he was reading to his chest and arched his back enough so that he was looking up at Tarika,

"where did that come from?"

Tarika was silent for a moment, twirling the lollipop in between her fingers before she replied, "Well, I just don't get it." She raised an eyebrow at him and popped the red candy on a stick back into her mouth. It was cherry-flavored, he guessed, based solely on the way it was dying her mouth and tongue a bright scarlet color.

Immediately, Abhijeet's mind gleefully started skimming through entire lists of possibilities as to where he could go from there. He did, however, manage to keep himself in check.

"Why don't you ask your friends about it, I'm quite sure they would answer this."

"naa..I don't think they would able to answer this."Abhijeet gave her a slight nod.

"Well, I actually wanted to know who came with this idea?"Tarika asked, her words a bit muffled by the lollipop stuck in the corner of her mouth.

" I mean who would have decided that people could show affection to each other by pressing their lips together?"

"Hmm…" he reined himself in and genuinely thought about her question, "I honestly don't know where it started. I guess it's just another one of the mysteries of which we humans are not aware."

Tarika withdrew the lollipop from her mouth and lapped at it innocently, ignoring the fact that Abhijeet 's face had gone as red as the candy.

"All right, let's say that it's been around forever. But then whose brilliant idea was it to add that whole tongue thing in there?"

Abhijeet raised an eyebrow; he was still looking at her .

"Well, I know it's sometimes called French kissing, so one could assume that it was a French invention."

"But how exactly is it supposed to work?"

At this question Abhijeet's eyes just popped out from his usual eye socket. Though internally he loved the way the whole conversation was turning out but still he was quite hesitant about the whole kissing thing.

"Does anyone actually know how to do it right? Like, really right?" she wondered out loud, and he forced himself to push his little fantasies to the back of his mind and refocus. "Heck, the whole kissing thing seems pretty ambiguous to me. Nobody really tells you much you go exploring each other's mouths.'" She slumped against the back of the couch, returning the lollipop to its home in the side of her mouth. "They should be teaching us such amazing subjects in our colleges, that would be so much interesting!"

Abhijeet was silent. He hadn't actually worked up the nerve to kiss her yet. Swinging his legs off the couch, he sat up and set his book aside. "you can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious," Tarika said determinedly before she grinned.

"All right," he stood up suddenly and marched over to stand in front of her. "All right!" His hands reached down and grabbed hers and pulled her to her feet. "Let's figure this out. Right now." He did take a moment, though, to admire how adorable Tarika looked, with her eyes all wide and surprised, and that lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth.

"What're we doing now?" she asked.

"We're going to work through this kiss ahm..(he couldn't get exact set of words)and see if we can answer your question," he said firmly. Ignoring Tarika's now bewildered look, he cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Okay, first…first, you're going to kept that thing aside (he said pointing towards the candy.)

Tarika stared at him. "You're…serious?"

"Totally," he said.

She smiled as she kept the candy aside.

"Okay, what's first?" he asked.

"Well, I guess where you put your arms?" Tarika suggested. "Need to be standing close together…" They moved so there was almost no space between their torsos. "Now, the girl usually puts her arms up here…" she reached up and slid her arms around his neck.

"So my arms would go here?" he asked as his hands slowly snaked their way around to find a comfortable resting place on her lower back. "Is that okay?" For some reason, his voice was quite soft just above a whisper.

"Yes, I think that's right," she breathed, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver. "Okay, then…where do our your noses go so that they don't crash to each other?" Tarika went on, feeling the blush rising. She felt…well, kind of silly, but at the same time, it was awfully nice to be this close…

"Well, one of us goes one way, one of us goes the other way so they kind of move around each other," Abhijeet said, leaning a bit closer and tilting his head, feeling his heart rate jump through the roof…

Unfortunately, Tarika had tilted in the same direction, and they crashed into each other.

"Oww…" Tarika instinctively jerked her head back and removed one arm from his neck to move her hand to her nose with the intent of checking for any signs that it was no longer in one piece.

Abhijeet did much the same thing. "I thought we were trying to not do that," he rubbed at his own nose, then grinned. After considering that all bones were in their exact position his hand returned to her back.

"Okay, let's try that again," Tarika laughed sheepishly, imitating his move in returning her hand to its previous position. "How about we discuss this first? You go to your right, I'll go to mine." A tiny gasp escaped her as the hand on her back suddenly applied pressure to pull her right up against him.

He nodded, and obligingly turned his head. Hers did the same in response, and they inched closer together, until their noses slid past each other. It was there that they stopped.

"…now what?" Abhijeet whispered; his breath was warm. And minty, it was minty too. He had good taste in toothpaste. "This is your project. So lead on, captain, my captain."

"Well…" Tarika replied nervously as she swallowed hard; thinking was proving to be a bit of a challenge. "We've got the hands in the right place, we're not going to break our noses against each other…so I guess next would be the actual kiss, right?"

"I suppose so…" his tone was even, but the hands on her back trembled ever so slightly.

"For a first kiss, how hard of a kiss should it be, do you think?" Tarika asked.

"I think that depends on how strongly you feel about the person you're kissing," Abhijeet said with blush "If you really love that person…" The thought trailed off.

They were still standing, frozen, in that same posture, carefully leaning into each other and each other's arms, heads tilted, perhaps an inch of increasingly-warmer air separating their lips. Tarika took a deep breath—it was now or never. "So…how hard would you kiss me?"

Abhijeet was silent for a moment. "Let's find out…"

The distance between them disappeared as he lowered his head.

And Finally…

It happened!

When it became apparent that both of them were ready to black out from a lack of oxygen, they let go, not really moving apart per se. And there was a long moment of silence before Abhijeet finally spoke.

"…it was strawberry," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Tarika murmured, confused.

"I thought your lollipop was cherry flavored," he explained. "But it tastes like strawberries."

"Oh…yeah…" Tarika breathed. "…I'm glad we got that whole thing figured out."

"Well, since we passed the beginner's test don't you think we should get enrolled for advanced level test?"

Tarika twitched her eyebrows in confusion as she could get what he was speaking.

"I mean you mentioned French kissing earlier…" he said, his nerves finally showing through as a lovely pink color flared on his cheeks. "Would you care to help me figure that one out? "

Tarika smiled, feeling her own face heat up. "Well why not."

And the experiment began in earnest.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

original Idea from MK series with some additions of my own.

Hope you like this as well..

Share your views about it :)

TC


	6. Chapter 6

Read at your own Risk!

Rated **M **for the following chapter. The chapter does not contain any "M" rated words but the idea of this OS is quite bold one, hence rated M.

* * *

><p>The squad car radio crackled loudly with the relaying of various messages. Senior Inspector Daya of the CID department kept one ear on the radio, but overall he really wasn't paying attention. It did, however, catch his attention when his duty phone rang. That wasn't something to be ignored. He fished it out with one hand, keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel, and answered.<p>

_"Inspector daya here."_

_"Sir."_

_"Nikhil?" (Daya asked in confused manner)_

_"Sir,We just got a call from a little boy who said that "Daddy was killing Mommy, "send the police!" _the officer said, but there was a little bit of something in his tone that made Daya amused. The Inspector frowned.

_"…there's something you're not telling me."_

_"Well, the call was from Adi."_

_"Adi?"_ Daya repeated, startled.

Adi was the four-year-old child of his best buddies, Abhijeet and Tarika. He'd caused quite a stir (and more than a few rumours) because he had been born nine months to the day after the wedding. The proud, doting parents had been fairly mum about that particular issue, but they had both jumped into their new roles with enthusiasm, and the three of them had always seemed like a happy, tight-knit young family.

_"Yes, Aditya,"_ Nikhil repeated.

_"Sir, I don't know. All I could get out of him was that Daddy was killing Mommy, send help."_ The officer sighed.

_"Sir since you know Abhijeet sir so well and are well acquainted with the family, I thought it would be best to call you rather informing Acp sir about it. "_

_"hmm"_ was the mere replied by Daya, since he was still confused at what he heard just now.

Nikhil continued, _"Sir, I think you should check out once because something about this doesn't seem right."_

Daya sighed. _"okay, I'll head over there. Thanks for the call."_

He hung up and now completely ignoring the radio, turned the car onto an intersecting street, making a beeline for his friend's mansion. He'd been there many times, but never for anything like this. Vaguely, he wondered if all those crime scenes were finally getting to Abhijeet…  
>Well, he would find out when he got there.<p>

...

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

It took four tries at ringing the bell before he got a slurred_ "Huh?"_ over the intercom. In spite of its recently-acquired Neanderthal qualities, he recognized it as Abhijeet and smiled in spite of a potentially bad situation. The guy was decidedly not a morning person.

_"Abhijeet, it's me, Daya."_

There was some mumbling that sounded suspiciously like, _"What the hell…"_ but a moment later the door opened, and a tired-looking Seniors Inspector appeared in the doorway. Clad in track-pant and white shirt, with hair that officially defied all laws of gravity, he peered at his best friend with half-open eyes.

After all, it was going on two in the morning.

_"Daya, what's going on?"_ he asked slightly annoyed.

_"We got a call from your house,"_ Daya replied. "_Just wanted to see what was going on."_

_"A call?"_ Abhijeet was still trying to wake up. _"What call?"_

_"Well…"_ at this point, Daya shifted uncomfortably. _"The call was from—"_

_"I called you!"_ Adi appeared, poking his head out from behind his father's leg. _"I called!"_

_"Adi?"_ Abhijeet frowned in confusion. _"Why did you call the Daya uncle?"_

_"Because you were killing Mommy! And when you see bad stuff, you're supposed to call the police!"_ the little boy said tearfully, pointing an accusatory finger up at his now-bewildered father.

_"I heard you! You killed Mommy!"_

Daya looked down at the little boy, then up at his longtime friend and occasional partner.

Abhijeet stared at his son long and hard before turning and hollering back into the house,

_"Hey, Tarika? Can you come down here for a minute?"_ Then he turned back to the Inspector.

_ "I'm really sorry Daya, you came all the way out here, I really don't—"_

_"Abhijeet?"_ Tarika appeared in the doorway behind her husband, yawning as she tied the knot on her bathrobe sash.

_"What's going on? Daya,_(she was surprised to find him there) _what are you doing here?"_

"Mommy!" Adi cried, throwing himself at his mother's legs.

_"Mommy, you're not dead! Daddy didn't kill you!"_ He clung to her bathrobe-clad legs with all the desperation and possessiveness a four-year-old could possibly muster.

Now it was Tarika's turn to look lost._ "Killed me…Adi?"_ She gave Abhijeet and Daya a bewildered Look.

_"What in the world is going on here?"_ She was being a bit harsh, but she had just been hauled out of her nice, warm, comfy bed to the front door under extremely questionable circumstances. She wanted an explanation so she could go back to bed.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and let his Inspector side to the front. He bent down and put his hands on his knees to look his son in the face.

_ "Adi, you need to tell us a few things, okay?"_ he said calmly, years of experience at questioning witnesses come to the fore._ "Now, you said you called Daya uncle because you thought I was killing your mother?"_ The last was said with a touch of disbelief.

Still clutching at his mother's knees, the little boy nodded grimly.

"_Why did you think that?"_ Abhijeet prodded.

_"Because I heard it!"_ Adi replied tearfully.

_"What did you hear?"_ Abhijeet senior inspector or not, it was late, he was extremely tired, and he had just been woken up to a most bizarre situation. His mind wasn't quite there yet. And besides, everyone has their off-days.

_"I was gonna ask if I could sleep with you and Mommy 'cause I was scared,"_ the little boy said, obviously confused. _"But your door was shut and I heard Mommy and she was making lots of noises and breathing hard like when I run too much and she sounded like she hurt herself! And then she screamed and it went really quiet. And she kept saying_ '_Oh God, oh God.'"_ He looked up at his mother curiously. _"Were you praying for help, Mommy?"_

There was a pause.

Then the penny dropped, and everyone was suddenly wide awake as it clicked.  
>Tarika, still standing with her son clutching at her legs and one of her hands on top of his head, unconsciously reached up with her other hand to further close the V-shaped neckline of her bathrobe. Her eyes were wide, and she was looking everywhere but at the other human beings. She looked mortified.<br>Abhijeet coughed delicately and straightened back up. He cleared his throat, and folded one arm across his chest, reaching up with the other to cover his mouth. He had gone quite pale, visible even in the dim light.

"_Ah…"_ he began, then paused to clear his throat again,

_"I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here, Daya."_

Daya blinked once. Twice. Then he nodded and said,

_"Well, sorry for the intrusion. You guyz have a pleasant night."_

He couldn't quite keep himself from smiling as the faces of the young couple flared with an interesting shade of red that was bright enough to light up the night sky. The portly inspector turned and headed back to his car.

Abhijeet and Tarika watched him retreat, still blushing furiously. Their young son looking up at them curiously.

_"What?"_ the four-year-old boy piped innocently, tugging at his mother's robe.

_"Adi…"_ Tarika began, then shook her head.

_"We'll talk about it in the morning."_ She figured that was at least how long it would take for her to be able to look anyone in the eye. Nodding, her equally-embarrassed husband ushered them both back inside and closed the door.

Had either of them glanced down the walkway before they shut the front door of their house, they would have been treated to the rare sight of Daya sitting in his squad car, laughing his head off.

* * *

><p>Okay so how was it? Suggestions and complaints warmly welcomed.<p>

TC

...

Aditi: I can't edit the reviews, so I cannot change the spell mistake in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pending Gift - 7**

_Please stay in your seats and keep your seat belts on until the seat belt light turns off. It is 9:37 pm here in Mumbai, with a temperature of…_

"Come on…come on!" He was bored, and not to mention impatient. "Hurry up …"

He knew that muttering and drumming his fingers on the armrest wouldn't do anything to speed the pilots up, but he had to let his frustration out somehow, right?

"Come ON!" he groaned inwardly. "How long does it take to drive a plane a few meters to it's parking space? Seriously?"

Normally Senior Inspector Abhijeet would be calm. After all, being a CID Officer he was prone to many tasks and missions which require ample of patience but right now he was impatient to hell would be understatement because today was not a normal day. After being away for a mission for almost six years, he was finally back. Being away for such long time from his colleague from his bureau and more importantly her was no doubt difficult task but he can't help it either after all _" Duty first, sentiments later.._" was his ideology and that was taught to him by his seniors and he always appreciated that.

After six long years, he was finally going to see his friends and not to mention her, he missed them badly while he was on mission, right from the long drive with daya to irritating freddy, teasing Vivek and Tasha to enjoying his small fights with the beloved Salunkhe sahab, he missed every bit of it, but among all these what was he longed was her.

After being away from her for Six long years, made him realize how much he loves her and how much he want her to be part of his life, after not seeing her and after talking with her for six years made him want to see her the next moment he reached Mumbai and he knew she would be there waiting for him on the airport, equally excited to meet him.

He pressed his face against the window impatiently. Minutes stretched to hours. Instead of feeling 33, he felt like he'd aged to 60. Taking a plane couldn't take that long, right?

_Ding_

The sound of the green light on the seat belt sign turning off had Abhijeet jumping off his seat in a matter of seconds, grabbing his carry-on baggage in the overhead compartment. No time to waste! He had to see her again. It had been what, six years? Too long since he'd seen her face. Too long since he'd heard her laugh. Too long since he'd seen her smile. He grimaced. Mission had prevented him from seeing her, heck, even calling her. He needed to see her. And not just that.

Today was a special day.

He felt the small velvet box in his left pants pocket. It was time, he'd decided. He needed to tell her, no, show her how much he loved her. After six years of not seeing her, he needed to do this. He couldn't wait to see her and make his move.

...

She was nervous.

This would be the first time she'd see him in what, six year? Too long since she'd seen his face. Too long since she'd heard his laugh. Too long since he said in his usual tone _"Tarika ji"_. She had missed him. So much. It had been too long.

But as much as she wanted to see him, she also didn't want to see him.

She bit her lip. She wondered how she'd tell him. She wondered how he'd react. She was afraid.

She put on a brave face and tried to smile.

...

"Where are you where are you where are you WHERE ARE YOU!" His head whipped around in a frenzy, looking for the curly black hair he knew all too well. His eyes darted from head to head, looking, searching, searching for her. He couldn't wait. He needed to do this.

He touched his left pants pocket once again, patting the velvet box inside for comfort and strength. He could do this. Heck, he'd captured all the dangerous criminals till now but he couldn't do something as simple as this, right?

He took a deep breath and continued searching.

...

She craned her neck to find him

"Where in the world is he?" she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to find him. She felt mind-fumblingly nervous. How would she break it to him?

She closed her eyes and counted to three to calm herself down. She could do this.

When she (finally!) found him she steeled her nerves, put on a smile, stood on her tiptoes and waved, yelling.

"ABHIJEET!"

His head turned towards the sound of his name, and more importantly, the voice of the one he'd waited so long to hear. His face broke out in a smile as he ran towards her, arms wide open.

She saw him run towards her with a grin so wide she thought his face would split in two. Her own smile faltered. How was she going to tell him?

"Tarika..!"

He enveloped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply. He'd missed her. So much. Six year had been too long. Too long. He smiled as she returned the hug. He needed to tell her. Now.

"Listen, Tarika-"

"Abhijeet, I need to-"

They stopped and stared at each other, waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Tarika, I-"

"I need to tell you-"

They both stopped once again. "You first." Tarika said with a sheepish smile.

His face broke out in a grin as he dug for the box in his pocket and pulled out the box he'd wanted to show her for so long. He relished her surprise as he held his hand in front of her brandishing the box before him.

"Tarika. I've been away for so long, and that made me realize how much I need you..How much I love you.. I promise, I'll stay with you forever...as long as I'm alive, till death apart us, I would be with you. Tarika , will you marry me?"

Three minutes passed as he looked at her, her hand covering her mouth, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Abh ..ijeet…"

He looked at her eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Abhijeet , I…I…" Then she burst into tears.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Tarika?" He quickly got up on his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Tarika if you're not ready, than I understand, and I…"

"Abhijeet, I'm so sorry."

Wh-what?" Now he was really confused. What was going on?

She pulled her right hand out of her jacket, where it had been all this time. "Abhijeet, when you were gone, I'm sorry..Abhi…"

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" He looked at her with confused eyes.

She showed him her hand, and he gasped, eyes widening in shock and realization.

"Abhijeet," she whispered, showing him the ring on her finger, "I'm already married."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**Rated "M" For the content!**

**Read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pending Gift 8<strong>

It was a normal day in the center of good old Mumbai. Everything seemed as normal and as peaceful as it usually was. However, something was different today.  
>"Sir" Nikhil cried as he entered the bureau.<br>Without averting his gaze from the file Abhijeet answered him.  
>"Bolo Nikhil.."<br>"Sir, woh Acp sir puch rahe the ki mansi murder case ka paper work huwa ya nhi?" Nikhil informed.  
>"ahm..(Abhijeet replied while studying the file before him) nhi huwa abhi tak..Unnhe inform karo ki main aaj sham tak woh complete kar dunga.."<br>"Okay Sir" Nikhil was about to leave when he turned to face his senior once again.  
>"Sir.."<br>"kya huwa Nikhil?" Abhijeet asked him still very much engrossed in his file.  
>"Sir, woh aaj Cricket Final Match hain..India Vs Pakistan! "<br>At Nikhil's this sentence Abhijeet jerked his head towards him, his action was so instant that his neck was almost ripped from his body.  
>"kya, aaj?" He asked excitingly to which Nikhil merely nodded and left from there.<br>Abhijeet hummed to himself. "Shit! Main bhul kaise gaya match ke baremain? Isska matlab mujhe sara kaam jhat se khatam karke ghar jana hoga (checking his watch) abhi 2 baje hain, match shuri hoti hain 8 baje, matlab abhi bhi mere paas 6 ghante hain pura kaam aur paper work kahatm karne keliye..Isska matlab mujhe pura kaam atleast 7:30 tak khatam karna hoga aur uske baad main ghar keliye niklunga. Perfect! Chalo abhijeet, lag jaa kaam keliye.."

And with this Abhijeet started his job with kick, After all it was not an ordinary match. He quickly wrapped his activities, the paper work and all the stuffs. By god grace there was no case reported that day, so he could easily retired to his home that day without any difficulty.  
>He almost danced out of the room after his work was done, hurried to get his things, said goodbye to everyone and was already on his way home.<br>A new wave of joy surged through him upon seeing his house. Hurrying through the front gate, he almost raced to the door, unlocked it with the keys he had been holding for a couple of minutes already, pushed the door open and closed it.  
>Smiling broadly, he hung up his jacket, put his shoes off and quickly walked inside where he was met by a pretty woman.<p>

"Arre, aagaye..aur woh bhi itne jaldi." Tarika greeted him with a beautiful smile and walked up to him.  
>"Haan." He smiled at her warmly as he made his way towards her, he was about to kiss her forehead when he noticed the clock hanged on the wall behind her, it read 8:05. Tarika, who was leaning her head and waiting for the kiss, opened her eyes surprisingly when she didn't feel anything on her forehead. She quickly turned to find that Abhijeet had already stopped and was walking in direction of the living room.<br>Tarika turned and looked dumbfounded after him, wondering what on earth has gotten over him. As she heard the sound of the television, it struck her.

'How could I have forgotten that? Today is World Cup Day. Oh dammit.' She knew exactly what this meant. Absolutely no attention from her husband for at least as long as the game was going. How she hated those evenings.  
>She walked after him and tried to get his attention, sitting next to him on the couch.<p>

"Aaj ka din kaisa tha?"  
>"acha tha.." He answered without looking up at her.<br>"mera din bhi aaj acha bita" She said bitterly, hoping to get his attention through sulking.  
>"Hm mh, ."<br>"…maine lab main sare chemicals mix kar diya aur lab ko blast kar diya…"  
>"Good, That's great." He nodded to himself, staring at the screen.<br>"Usske baad main Vaibhav ke saath ghumne gayi thi, on long drive." Of course, it was not true but she hoped for his attention.  
>"Okay." Was his answer as he uncoordinated patted his head once without looking at her.<br>She raised an eyebrow.  
>"I'm having an affair with Daya and I'm going to marry him after divorcing you"<br>"That's nice, dear."  
>Tarika felt like strangling him. Furious, she stood up and paced out of the room. Ten minutes later, Abhijeet started talking again.<br>"Tarika..mujhe bhuk lagi hain, kuch khane ko la do?" He asked the television and then turned his head to look at Tarika, only now realizing that she was not sitting next to him anymore.  
>"Tarika?" He called and received no answer.<p>

Shrugging, he turned his complete attention back to the screen.  
>Some minutes later, Tarika returned to the living room with her cleaning stuff and didn't say a word to Abhijeet. Obviously still mad at him, she started cleaning the table with her cloth, then went to cleaning the floor in the living room with her mob.<br>In the back of his mind, Abhijeet only a few minutes later, noticed that there was moving in the room. He first called out for her, his eyes fixed on the game that had started a few minutes ago. As he received no answer, he slowly averted his gaze, letting it glued to the screen as long as possible and looked at her for the first time.  
>"Tarika, tum meri baat ka jawa-" That's how far he got before his mouth dropped open.<br>"kya huwa? Tumne kuch kaha?" Tarika went on sweeping, not looking at him this time, showing him her backside.  
>"Ta-tarika…" Her name was shaky on his lips. Tarika smiled mischievously but didn't respond.<br>Abhijeet now turned his whole body to her. " ..a, what are you…? I mean, why…?"  
>For the first time now, she turned and looked at him, stemming one hand against her waist. "What?"<p>

Although one wouldn't consider this humanly possible, his jaw dropped even further as she turned. His mouth opened and half closed a few times but no sound was coming out.  
>Tarika was sounding annoyed now. "What is it? If you have something to say, then just say it!"<p>

He wasn't trusting his ears. 'Did she just really…? How can she act as if she's wearing more than just stilettos and an black lingerie?' He kept gaping at her, unable to do anything else. 'An lingerie that covers her body…Correction: hardly covers…'

"Abhijeet. If you don't have anything to say to me, then let me finish my work!" She put on a pissed off tone of voice and turned away from him again, resuming her cleaning.  
>She smiled smugly to herself, feeling his eyes glue to her skin and leave burning trails of excitement all over. Her grin grew and she made sure to keep her movements slow, seductive and luscious, cleaning the same spot three times because she knew exactly that he had a fantastic view where she was standing.<p>

Suddenly, she let her feather duster drop to the floor and covered her mouth with her hands in shock, keeping the surprised sound almost completely in.

"Oh no!" Unlike other times where she just bend and picked up something that had fallen down, she decided to give him the full show. Tarika steadied one hand again on her waist, then very slowly bend her upper body down, making sure her rear was high up in the air and facing him.  
>"kitna pareshan karte ho tum." She giggled as she waved a few times with the feather duster around the air.<br>Abhijeet couldn't tear his gaze from her and the adorable picture that she presented. He knew exactly that she was doing this on purpose but somehow, his body was beyond the point of caring. Caring about anything. All he could do was stare and drool, forgetting all about the cricket game.  
>Tarika slowly walked over to the book shelf in the living room, always swaying her hips left and right in exaggerated moves. She started dusting off the shelves, beginning at the bottom, seeming to have forgotten to stop the swaying of her hips and summed to herself a cheery song.<br>As she straightened up again, she climbed on a low chair and stretched up all the way to swing the feather duster back and forth, sweeping the dust off effectively but slowly on the top of the shelf. She couldn't help her grin and her increased heart beat, knowing exactly he was watching her every move, the thought alone exciting her even more.  
>And, sure enough, only a few seconds later, she felt something warm enclose around her waist. She stopped her cleaning and stemmed both her hands on her hips.<p>

"Uhm…Abhijeet?"  
>"Hmm?" Said the person standing close behind her, his hand on her twitching.<br>"kya kar rahe ho?" She said slowly as his other hand sneaked around arms , trying successfully to cover her smile and keep up a stern expression.  
>"kuch nhi?" He said innocently and started kissing her neck slowly.<br>She turned around and looked sternly at him, ignoring the fact that his hands had fallen to and were resting on her behind. "mujhe aga tum game dekh rahe the."  
>"Hmm?" Abhijeet stepped closer to her, stroking with one hand up her spine and enjoying her deliberate shiver.<br>"Hey!" She stepped back. "tumhe lagta hain main tumhe inti aasani se maf kardungi?  
>"Sorry." He murmured through a mouthful of her shoulder.<br>"Abhiijeet!" Tarika stepped back again. "tumne int ejaldi aapna irada kasie badal diya?"  
>Abhijeet raised his eyebrow and looked at her slowly from top to toe. He wondered how she could even ask such a question, in all her half glory. Only an lingerie, my god…<br>"Are you kidding me?" He quickly conquered the distance again and took her in his arms. But she still persisted, pushing him back.  
>"No." Tarika turned away again, showing him the cold shoulder, literally, and went back to cleaning the shelves.<br>Abhijeet smiled naughtily at her naked backside, knowing exactly what she wanted.  
>He quickly took his shirt off and stepped again behind her, hugging her tenderly to his body, creating enticing skin to skin contact. With his hands busy, one hand against her tummy and the other stroking softly up and down her arms, he peppered her neck and shoulder with seductive open mouth kisses, happy as he felt her slightly lean in against him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Tarika. I was stupid. But jitni tum ab khubsurat lag rahi ho, mujhe nhi lagta ki mera dhyan tum parse hat sakta hain." "Hmm…" She was playing difficult. "mujhe samja…" Trailing off, she smiled smugly to herself again as she felt his caresses extend over her whole skin becoming ever bolder and more tantalizing, his kisses growing in passion and intensity. He even pressed his body and obvious erection firmer against her unprotected back, causing another shiver to run through her body and ghoosebumbs to appear.

"what about the game?" Tarika gasped even as her body kept leaning and rubbing against him more and more, betraying her plan to let him suffer longer. One of his hands danced over her skin, upwards and came to rest on her chin. It cupped the underside of her face and turned her head to the right where he was already waiting. Tarika didn't protest anymore.

"What game?" He whispered, grinning sexily at her. With half closed lids, she managed a small smile before giving in completely, leaning all the way in to him. The kiss was filled with passion and devotion and grew hotter by the second until Tarika turned around in the circle of his arms without breaking the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to the other side, deepening the kiss even more. Suddenly, she squeaked inside his mouth as she found herself being lifted up. Abhijeet had quickly placed an arm under her knees, the other had been on her back still, and lifted her up. And that all without breaking the kiss, too. In no time, he was walking towards the stairs that lead to their bedroom.

"isska matlab main Daya se shaddi nhi kar rahi huin?"  
>"WHAT?" Abhijeet stopped and looked shocked down at her.<br>She giggled and hugged him tighter, kissing his neck softly and reassuringly. "Nothing."  
>He smiled, content for the moment, and went back to the more important business at hand, resuming his walking up the stairs with a silly grin.<br>Tarika leaned against his chest, her arms securely around his neck and smiled to herself self-satisfied, giggling inwardly at the fact that she was still more interesting to him than cricket match and, as kind of afterthought, at the fact that cleaning had never, ever, been this fun. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**KK **Challenged me that I can't write fluffy things so Hope you like this one KK ;)

Sorry If this does not meet your expectations :P


	9. Chapter 9

Pending Gift- 9

If Abhijeet had the option of not coming into work today, he would have taken it. However, the doctor had given Abhijeet a clean bill of health and declared him ready for work.

Apparently, some people were not capable of understanding the concept of MAJOR back pain. Said doctor told him to walk it off and take pills. Abhijeet hated pills but he hated the pain more.

Body aching, Abhijeet headed toward his desk for the first time in over a week.

It had been a big car accident. All lanes of the Mumbai- Pune Expressway had closed as the vehicle he had been in pursuit of flipped over the center divider and slammed into truch. This was after the same car had sideswiped his car, forcing him to collide with another car… and then be struck from behind.

Miraculously no one died and he earned a stern talking to from Acp Pradyuman. It came down to, "There's a reason we have helicopters and Daya to track cars, you know. So that our cops don't get too close and die."

Daya had given him a dark eye as well but hadn't said a word. It had been his day off; he wasn't entirely sure why he was mad. It could have very well been because he had been in a car chase without him.

As he gingerly settled into his chair, he was startled by the sound of a stack papers slammed on his desk.

"Here's what you're behind on. You have to check and sign those papers, since their court session would be starting in a week or two" started Tarika just as Abhijeet yelped in pain.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

He winced. "Ah, my back still hurts a bit. The doctor was less than helpful."

"I'll tell Acp Sir. Don't you dare budge from that desk Abhijeet. "

"Y-yes." He replied before sliding in his seat slightly to get more comfortable. He wasn't going to last very long if the pain kept coming back.

By the end of the day, Abhijeet worked through most of his paperwork and had discovered a new technique in interrogating, namely staying seated. Perhaps the suspect felt they could relate to him. However, it was more the case of Abhijeets's 'down to business' expression, which was really an attempt to fight the pain.

"Abhijeet!" called out a familiar female voice behind him just as he rolled away from his desk, the last to leave.

"Tarika, I thought you'd left already."

"No, I was called to a crime scene after lunch," Tarika sighed as she leaned against his desk.

Abhijeet smiled and then winced Tarika jumped forward, immediately concerned. "Are you all right?"

He groaned. "I - got used - to sitting in the chair all day - forgot to take - the pills."

His breath evened out as the pain receded into a dull throb.

"How about I give you a ride home?"

"That sounds good," Abhijeet rose from his seat and was about to reach for his bag when Tarika's hand pressed on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

"Now, I wouldn't usually do this…" Her hand moved softly across his chest.

Abhijeet was very surprised when Tarika sat on his lap.

"I do not like sitting in people's laps. Never a fan of Santa." She shifted her skirt, "This is a woman thing…not a little girl thing." She muttered under her breath.

Abhijeet was trying his hardest to keep his cool with her seated so close. It wasn't working. He cleared his throat, trying to deepen his voice, and said, "Well there's always a first for everything. Maybe you'll learn to like it."

Tarika raised an eyebrow, "Well I know something you like."

Abhijeet broke into a sweat as her face drew closer to his, her lips near.

What followed was definitely a jolt to his system. A very positive jolt to his system.

Tarika moved back and stared at him with a smirk while Abhijeet stared at her in shock. He was completely taken back by her such reaction.

"May be this will make you feel better" she winked and got up and headed towards the parking lot.

While Abhijeet still in shock composed himself and got up, "May be suffering from back pain is good once a while" he thought and smilingly exited the bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this one, if not mention in the review section :)<strong>


End file.
